brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Doviculus
Emperor 'is the antagonist of ''Brütal Legend. Doviculus is the leader of the Tainted Coil faction, and is the avatar the player adopts when playing as that faction in multiplayer. He has two weapons: The Double Staff Axe and the Hydra, an insane quadruple-necked electric guitar. By simple mathematics, it's four times as awesome as a normal guitar. Story Warning: Spoilers. Background Before Doviculus's reign, Succoria ruled the Tainted Coil, and Doviculus was a demon under her command (his exact rank during Succoria's rule is unspecified, though it is assumed that he was high in rank). When Succoria left for the future, Doviculus seized his chance and took the demonic throne for his own, replacing Succoria as ruler of the demons. Even so, he states that when she did not return he mourned her. Season of Pain After Eddie first arrives in the Age of Metal, Doviculus goes to the Temple of Ormagöden, and finds what he believes is Succoria's scent on the dagger that Ophelia left behind. Believing that his old mistress had returned, Doviculus plotted to take her out. Convinced she had sided with the humans, the Emperor moved to stomp out the human rebellion. In the course of stopping the rebellion, Doviculus murdered Lars, leader of Ironheade, who had jumped up to defend the honour of his subjects. During the confrontation between Eddie Riggs and Doviculus, Eddie states that Doviculus had referred to Ophelia as Succoria - to which Doviculus laughs. He explains that Succoria was the most fierce and bloodthirsty warrior of the Tainted Coil, and that Eddie was in fact the person whom he had mistakenly assumed to be Succoria. Doviculus explained that he had smelled her blood, and indeed smelled it at that moment, for her blood flowed through Eddie, her son. In reaction to Eddie's disbelief, Doviculus pointed out that Eddie is wearing her shirt (the black shirt he wears says "Succoria" on it in very twisted letters) and is wielding her axe, the Separator. At that moment, Doviculus killed Ophelia by tearing out her heart, which he placed in his chest next to his own. He then summoned a huge monster made of the cathedrals surrounding the Sea of Black Tears, and an apocalyptic battle began between the dreaded demons of the Tainted Coil and the fiery force of Ironheade. When Eddie destroys one of the demon heads in the battle, Doviculus commented that he's glad Succoria refused to mate with him because now he knew he wasn't Eddie's father. "There aren't many who can say that," hinting at his own indiscriminate nature. This could also be construed as a jab to incense Eddie, by suggesting that his mother was extremely promiscuous. Doviculus's forces could not stop Ironheade and Eddie confronted him. After a fierce battle, Eddie lopped off Doviculus's head and tore out his heart, killing the demon emperor. Characteristics Doviculus is cruel, sadistic, and cunning. He does not hesitate to play his enemies against each other or wipe out a potentially dangerous foe when the chance is presented to him (as shown with Lars). The emperor of the Tainted Coil is amoral like the vast majority of demons on every front. He is lustful to the point where he is sexually attracted to his own children (though this may be normal behaviour in the Coil's society). He is extremely proud, thinking humans as pitiful creatures to be treated as beasts. He is confident in his abilities, left in disbelief if he is nearing defeat. He treats his subjects with a mix of affection and expandability, more like valuable tools than his children, peers, and lovers. Doviculus, despite his demonic vileness, is one of, if not the most eloquent speaker in the game, showing his position in the Coil's hierarchy. Doviculus was a terrifying warrior even before the secrets of the Titans was revealed. As proof of this, he is greatly feared by human and demon alike. He has undying loyalty and command over the legions of the Tainted Coil, having access to their full arsenal. His military intellect is impressive, his ability to manipulate others for his own gain even more so. He wields his staff axe with deadly speed and proficiency despite its great weight. Upon learning the secrets of the Titans, the Emperor was able to harness the power of the Sea by stealing Ophelia's heart, calling forth a humongous beast from the Sea of Black Tears using his Hydra guitar. With metal, he's also capable of calling all sorts of plaguing diseases, summon his minions, and chain powerful foes to the ground temporarily. Doviculus also seems to have some unique abilities, as during his boss battle in the main plot of the game he uses chains to impale Eddie, though he may simply have been taking control of the organ-like room they were in (this itself is an interesting ability, but it could be that the beast they were in was still alive and merely obeying the orders its creator commanded). Overall, Doviculus was a monster in a fight as well as a masterful tactician and leader. Quotes *''"I feel like ten times the demon I was before!" *"When will this horrible day end?"'' *"My child, come out and play."'' *''"How dare you! I made you possible!"'' *''"They fall for that one every time"'' *''"You turned her into a little monster. Now let me show you how to make a big one!"'' Trivia *He was originally voiced by rock singer Ronnie James Dio, but replaced with Tim Curry. *The heart in his torso does not belong to him, when he uses his double team with a Heart Cutter, you can sometimes hear him tell the druid that it wasn't his heart. It is not specified where his real heart is, or if he even has a heart. He is also able to use it as a guitar pick during the Martyrdom solo to inspire nearby troops, at the cost of health. *In Multiplayer, Doviculus and his minions appear in a green or red variant skin. *Doviculus has unique avatar features when compared to Ophelia and Eddie. While Ophelia's wings are made out of Black Tears as opposed to Eddie's demonic muscular wings, they both resemble wings with a stem such as bird or dragon wings, but Doviculus's wings sprout out in a triplet structure and resemble a pair of butterfly wings, which have been made more hardcore. *When Doviculus starts a solo, he seems to kneel down on both legs, probably because of the lack of suitable grip and sheer weight of the Hydra itself, as opposed to Eddie and Ophelia who perform in a standing position. This pose may also be related to the religious overtones of the Coil's hierarchy or simply to echo the appearance of a wicked awesome solo. *Doviculus, and well as the Tainted Coil in general, seem to show a resemblance to the Cenobites from Clive Barker's The Hellbound Heart and its film adaptation Hellraiser, due to their sadomasochistic themes, appearance, and demonic nature. **Additionally Doviculus also shares a similarities (namely his voice and legs) with Darkness from the film Legend, another demon which Tim Curry portrayed. *Early concept art for the Tainted Coil shows a gigantic demon in the background, resembling Dio's mascot Murray. As Ronnie James Dio was to be the original voice actor for Doviculus, its possible this was an early design for the demon emperor. Gallery Demon King.jpg Doviculus Mourning.png Doviculus Chained.png Doviculus Air.png Doviculus Wings.jpg|Doviculus in flight. Doviculus Taunt.png Doviculus Hearts.png Doviculus Entertainment.png Doviculus Creature.png Doviculus Demon.jpg Doviculus Pleasure Tower.jpg Doviculus Dialogue.jpg Doviculus Abomination.jpg Doviculus Hooded.png Doviculus Sword.jpg Doviculus and Drowned Ophelia.jpg|Doviculus and Drowned Ophelia Doviculus Pissed.jpg Doviculus Pissed.png Doviculus Charge.jpg Doviculus Doom Stage.jpg Skull Raker Bleeding Coast.jpg Demon Seed.jpg Doviculus Scout.jpg Doviculus Soar.jpg Pinboy.jpg Doviculus Lightning.jpg Doviculus Fan Tribute.jpg Doviculus Sword Sniff.png Doviculus Search.png Doviculus Decapitation.jpg Doviculus Severed.png Doviculus Beheaded.png Doviculus Defeated.png Doviculus Blood.png Doviculus Headless.png Doviculus Dead.png Category:Characters Category:Tainted Coil Category:Bosses